


【辰玟】愛你的每一幀

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 送你的花.續
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 7





	【辰玟】愛你的每一幀

攝影師黃鉉辰×花店店長金昇玟

*私設有，年齡操作有，OOC注意

遇見花店店長以後，攝影師重新認知了自己的工作。

對焦主題、構圖取景，黃鉉辰執起相機，拍的不知道是花叢中的金昇玟，還是奼紫嫣紅簇擁著朵更美的花朵。結束了一天忙碌的工作，僅僅是站在花店對面街角望著戀人收拾店鋪的身影，也讓他全身疲憊一掃而空。

黃鉉辰根本是用跳的穿越馬路，到了門口才強迫自己冷靜下來，壓低方戴上的漁夫帽沿，仍是壓不下滿心的雀躍，呼喊隨著清脆的門簷風鈴聲在空氣中跳起踢躂，「我要買花！」

水汪汪的深邃瞇起無奈的吐嘈，金昇玟早就看穿黃鉉辰偷偷摸摸的行徑，逮在對方黏上來之前頑皮地掃上一支鼠尾草搔了搔，軟而狡猾的笑聲先拆穿了他拙劣的把戲，「沒有賣金昇玟這種花唷！」

「昇玟尼怎麼知道我要說什麼！」激動得一把打掉阻礙兩人擁抱的花束，臉頰上癢癢的感覺像花香撓在心深處，黃鉉辰愣了一瞬又乖乖拾起放回桌上，噘起鴨子嘴掛到金昇玟背後自顧自地嘀咕：「反正我不用買也是我的⋯⋯」

明明更像狗狗的一方卻被大型犬的軟毛蹭得耳根發紅，金昇玟不說話了，一塊抹布直接往身後拍，甜蜜的微笑底下是甜蜜的復仇－－任務被迫解鎖，黃鉉辰接下了最麻煩的擦窗戶卷軸。

他走到店外認份地擦拭櫥窗，金昇玟就扠著腰站在他對面監工。黃鉉辰急躁地東抹西擦幾乎不存在的灰塵，好像這樣做就可以立即突破重圍、撲回戀人的懷裡，用力過猛而皺起的帥氣小臉全擠滿了孩子氣。

「砰－－」是在家裡神奇的浴室玩過無數次的小把戲，金昇玟放大數倍的調皮笑臉倏地印上玻璃、撞進黃鉉辰心裡。睜著大眼直勾勾地笑著退了好幾步的戀人，得逞後的得意小表情藏都藏不住。

專業的攝影師心跳一漏緊按著快門，眼睛眨都不眨立刻收藏了一系列讓人心動不已的近距離連拍，又繼續逐著瞬息萬變的光芒。

金昇玟也開始認真地清理店內的窗面，手掌按著浸濕的布料輕輕附上窗戶，黃鉉辰在另一邊一分不差地捂上了相同的位置。相貼的掌紋蔓有如兩個人正牽著手，映照著似水般剔透的心意，能清楚感受到彼此的溫暖。

金昇玟往上擦，黃鉉辰也跟著伸長了臂膀，動作默契十足，花店的櫥窗上正上演著一場有趣的雙人花式溜冰。金昇玟笑彎了眼，露出小尖牙激動地做著嘴型，「幹嘛啊，鉉辰？」

黃鉉辰幼稚地又往上擦，金昇玟反應敏捷地踮了腳尖，碰到相映的地方後他歛眸望進了清澈的杏眸，全被特寫進了充滿戲劇性的真摯。黃鉉辰每講一字便大力地晃動腦袋，扣人心弦的愛語綿綿，一咧嘴一抿唇都在向世界吶喊：「喜歡昇玟尼啊。」

然後黃鉉辰又收到難度更高的任務了，還有花店店長害羞的可愛隨機掉落。

喜歡上花店店長以後，攝影師不能再更迷戀自己的工作。他翻看著剛被金昇玟整理好的相冊，打翻蜜釀的回憶。

遠景是黃鉉辰每次來花店都要拍上的遠照。有時是晴空萬里的湛藍色繫著他和金昇玟的羈絆，他送的滿天星耀眼地播滿了他的夜空，七朵玫瑰還種在他心裡茁壯綻放；有時是大片雲朵降下祝福陰涼的午後，總聽金昇玟說那也令他想起它們的初見，軟軟的嗓音散發著讓彼此舒服安心的氣息；有時是被晚霞充分浸染的都市一隅，周圍滿是逢魔之時的迷幻異彩，譜著他們的一生鍾情和命中註定。

中景是承載著每一刻的兩人合照。是某次漫步在城市裡的牽手，黃鉉辰還記得自己緊張得直犯蠢，是金昇玟勾住了略顫抖的小指，才給了他勇氣穩穩地抓住幸福。是某次五彩繽紛見證的相擁，黃鉉辰還記得他到外地旅行了好久，看遍拍遍了許多難得一見的美麗，仍是最掛念靠在他頸窩的金昇玟。是某次花卉芬芳四溢的親吻，黃鉉辰還記得那天是他那周拜訪花店的第七天，紛紛飛舞的蝶找到了永遠，定格在花瓣最柔軟的一處。

近景是一張金昇玟的睡顏，趴著的角度擠出了一點臉頰肉，黃鉉辰那時不要命偷記錄下的，這下還是被發現了。還沒想好怎麼解釋那一資料夾的「LoveSeungmin」，更奇怪的念頭倒是先竄出來了。

黃鉉辰捏著相片一角越來越靠近自己，好想好想偷咬一口，軟呼呼的昇玟尼。

嘴唇突然感受到具象的美好，黃鉉辰嚇得差點一口吃下被塞到嘴邊的鬱金香，試圖甩頭甩掉害臊，「幹嘛啊，昇玟？」

「送你的花。」金昇玟在心裡偷笑男友，明明一句話就能親得到本人還要用照片表演相思，於是率先咬了口同樣軟呼呼的鉉辰尼，果然黃鉉辰就是個喜歡他的傻子啊。

愛上金昇玟以後，黃鉉辰再次深愛上自己的工作。

我是攝影師，我拍我記錄，愛你的每一幀，我化轉瞬為永恆。  



End file.
